Sonic and Sage Equestria Girls Adventures
by Sage the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his best friend Sage are warped to the world of Equestria Girls. The two must help Twilight Sparkle win the Fall formal and get her crown back form Sunset Shimmer, with the help of some new friend of course. *I suck at Summery.* I own nothing but the story itself and my OC. Everyone else belong to their rightful owners. Also based off of some other Equestria girls storys
1. Mirror to another World

**Me: Just a little info before you read.**

 **Sage: This is a reboot of the first story Sonic and Sage adventures.**

 **Me: Yeah I didn't Like how that turn out at all so this is a restarted. With better writing and story telling**

 **Sage: Thank you for reading this and Enjoy**

* * *

The two finally stop in a open field two hedgehogs were taking a miner breather. One hedgehog was blue his quills were fully down, he also was wearing a pair of white gloves and red and white shoe with a gold buckle he also wore a brown scarf and had emerald colored eyes.

Next to him was a black hedgehog looking smiler to one named Shadow, but with cyan highlights instead of red. This hedgehog also wore a pair of gray and cyan colored gloves and a pair of gray and blue shoes. Lastly he wore a black and cyan color scarf and had sapphire colored eyes

"Hey Sonic you want to spar?" The black hedgehog asked the blue hedgehog that named Sonic

"Sure Sage I got nothing to do." He replies back to the black hedgehog as they both get into battle positions

"You ready for this Sonic?" Sage asked.

"As always." Sonic retorts as the black hedgehog charges at the blue hedgehog and throw a punch. Sonic catches it at tries to kick Sage he quick move his arm and throws Sonic off balances before attempting to punch Sonic again which fails, as Sonic catches in his other hand the two hedgehog than push them self of each others grap.

Quickly Sonic does a spin dash that Sage jumps over, Sonic then made a 180 and jump still in ball form and quick homing attack Sage. The Black hedgehog gets hit by the attack before quickly recovering "OK Sonic nice job." Sage comment before used his power to summon the Chaos Emeralds "How about we make this even more fun."

Sonic cracked a smile and said "Look like it's super sparring time" Sage nods before the two hedgehogs enter the super states. They both get a golden fur coat, fire ruby red eyes and their quills also raise up.

The two super charged hedgehogs charge at each other, at light speed before clashing. The battle was going so fast hey no one could see it with a naked eye. The only notification would be the ripples in the air.

Both supercharged hedgehogs where trading even blows minor damage started to show up as the two trade hits

Sage as he curls up into a ball an homing attacks Sonic. Sage then yelled "Chaos Spear!" Sage then fired multiple spears of chaos energy that Sonic easily dodge as he yells "Sonic Wind!" as he sends a gust of wind to Sage location that puess him back so that Sonic could easily get a punch on Sage. Unlucky for Sonic, Sage recover much faster than he thought as he caught Sonic punch then knees him in the gut than punched Sonic back. Sonic retaliated with a back flip kick before drop kicking Sage to the ground.

Sage blast back up leaving a ripple in the air. The two hedgehog kept at until they ran out of ring energy.

After the hedgehogs sparring section they went back to the normal forms batter and beat up as they start laughed "Man we did a number one each other." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah we really did." Sage agreed before saying "Yeah let's do something about this." Sage hold up the cyan emerald and does chaos regeneration which fully heals both hedgehogs.

Sonic and Sage were about the relax and enjoy the rest of the day when Sage see something "Hey Sonic you see that in the distant?" he asked as Sonic nodded "let's go check it out." he said.

The hedgehogs goes the area where Sage saw the objects and as they get there they find a mirror

"What the? Who the hell leave a mirror in the middle of a grassland?" Sage asked. Sonic shrugged, "Don't know."

Sonic then walked over to the mirror and tried to tap the glass. Key word tried as Sonic hand when thought the glass, much to both hedgehogs surprize "Whoa!" The hedgehog shout in unison.

"Umm OK that was weird. Let check this out." Sonic stated.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Sage asked.

"Don't know but we won't know until we try." Sonic said before stepping into the mirror, with Sage reluctantly doing the same.

* * *

"Agg" Sonic groaned waking from his sleep holding his head "Man that was a ride I want to never go on again."

"OH man. so that's what dimensional travel feels like" Sage groaned himself be asking "Hey Sonic are you-" Sage stops himself to get a clear look at Sonic "AAAAAAAH What the hell happen to you man you're a human!"

Sonic was confused at first until he looked into mirror and he gasp his new appearance. Sonic see that all of his fur was gone he's now wearing a pair of jeans with some rips in them. he also had white T-shirt with a blue thin zip up. His glove disappeared replacing them was blue bracelets. Lastly Sonic still had his brown scarf emerald color eyes and shoes and his blue hair.

"Sage what happen to me!" He yelled turning to Sage to that he's changed too. He now wearing a pair of black pants with cyan stripe at the bottom, a pair of gray and cyan fingerless gloves, a black undershirt with a black jacket. Sage's hair has changed into an emo style hair cut with cyan highlight that blinds his left eye. He same eye color as hedgehog form and same shoes and same colored scarf.

Sage gets a good look at himself in the same mirror that sonic was and said "Why did I turn into an emo. I'm not that emo chaos damnit." Sage sighed before looking at Sonic "OK dude we're humans now let not make a big scene" Sage said to a calming Sonic as he asked "Sage do we still have the emeralds?!"

Sage reached into his pockets of his jeans and took out the cyan, red and yellow emeralds as Sonic did the same taking out the green, sliver, purple, and dark blue emeralds.

"Good, now do we have our powers" Sonic asked putting back the emeralds.

Sage ran to the front door of the near blinding in no time flat as Sonic does the same. The both of them tried to curl up into a ball, but it didn't work. Sage also tried to use his Chaos powers but that also didn't work.

"Well looks like we only have our speed makes sense Humans can't curl up into a ball or use the chaos forces. Now all we need to do is find out where we are." Sage inform "Well this place seems like a good place to start" Sonic stated walking through the door with Sage in quick follow.

The two teens enter the building to see that no one is inside "Huh it look like no one's here" Sage said right when the two hear a ringing of a bell as a bunch of student come up the doors and into the hallways.

"Well that's where everybody was at" Sonic comments as the two let the crowd die down before moving on. The two move through the halls as many students lays their eyes on the two teens. As Sonic and Sage walk thought the hallways, some of girls were checking out the teen. They were either blushing, giggling or shyly waving. Sage and Sonic polity wave back as they continued through the hallways.

'OH great we're thoughts types of teens' Sage thought while Sonic give some of the girls a thumbs up and wink. This cause most of them to faint on the spot. This caused Sage glared at Sonic "Don't do that." he stated angularly.

As the two kept on walking the two overheard something and turned to corner to see A girl with pink hair and a white tank top with a green dress being bullied by a girl with yellow and red hair. She also had a black jacket and orange skirt. The Two teens stayed back and watch the scene play out.

"You got lucky last time! This time there no one here to save you" The sun hair teen shouted.

Seeing that the pink haired girl was tearing up the two stepped in "Hey whoever you are! You better stop now!" Sonic shouted as he and Sage stand between her and the other girl.

"Who are you two!" She shouted.

"That doesn't concern you. Just tell us why you're bullying this girl for?" She laughed "OH that's cute trying to save the girl in danger" She said in a teasing manner before she started to walk away "Know this. I run this school so this is only a minor inconveniences" She said before disappearing past a corner.

The Teens watch as the sun haired girl disappears from sight before checking on the pink haired girl. "You OK?" Sage asked holding out his hand. A small blush came as she took his hand and shyly nodded.

"Thanks." she said in a very soft tone. "Thought I can't believe that you two stood up to Sunset Shimmer. That Twice today."

"So Sunset Shimmer her name huh."

"Well she won't be brothering you anymore." Sonic stated before introducing himself, "The name's Sonic" "And I'm his little brother Sage and if you don't mind us asking, who are you." Sage greeted

The girl shyly replied in a very quiet voice "I'm Fluttershy" They barely here what she said "Sorry and you repeat that" They asked in unison "It's Fluttershy"

"Nice to meet you Flutters." Sonic and Sage say in unison before an announcement came.

"Attention all new students. Please report to the principal office. Again all new students report to the principal office."

"I guess that are cue to say bye." Sage stated "Well see you Flutter" "Peace Flutter" The two teens make their leave. Fluttershy watches them as small blush appear as she see them disappear.


	2. New friends

Sonic and Sage both make their way to the principal's office, when Sonic just suddenly stopped and asked "Sage do you have any idea where we're going?" "Nope I thought you knew." Both teen facepalm at their stupidity

"Are you two new here?" The two teens turn to see a older woman with a yellow button up and purple color dress pants with a sun pin on her shirt

"Umm yes we are new here." Sonic quickly respond. "Well than I'm Principal Celestia. Follow me" The two teens worried a little before following the woman into her office before sitting in front of her desk.

"OK let start by saying welcome to Canterlot High School." she said nicely.

"OH great School" Sonic thought. 'I'm in hell.'

"OK I got to go through school not that bad" Sage thinks 'I hope'

Celestia then asked the two "Ok let get this start, OK what's your name's?"

Sonic when first "I'm Sonic then this is my little bro." Sage waved before he introduce himself "Hi I'm Sage." "OK next where are you two from and what school did you two come from?" She asked

"Emerald city and we were in Emerald High before" Sonic lied

Celesta thank the teens then give them here schedules before heading off.

* * *

One very boring math class later the two bro left the classroom on the verge of passing out do to boredom.

"Man that was horrible" Sonic wined.

"Normally I'll call you a crybaby for that, but I have to agree with you on that one. I might have an IQ of 200, but I hate math so much." Sage agreed before he and Sonic stops to see a what looked like the gym. The two head inside to see a pink haired girl. She has white shirt with a blue jacket on with a pink skirt with balloon on the bottom and blue colored eyes. She had her hand on her chin thinking.

Sage walked into the gym with Sonic close behind before saying "Umm hey."

The girl turns around with a great big grin on her face and before shouting "Hi my name is Pinkie pie!"

"I'm Sage and this here is my big bro Sonic." "Sup" "We're both new here" Sage stated and greeted

"So why are you here?" Sonic asked "I'm getting the gym ready for the Fall Formal." She then frowned "But I'm have a bit of some party block." "Well I know you'll come up with something" Sage stated. "Plus I think we could help. Right Sonic" Sage smiled

Sonic nodded and smiled "Yeah I'll help anything for a friend"

"You two would really do that." Both teens nodded "YAA! Let get this started!" She shouted before starting.

As the three teens were decorating the gym a lavender colored girl with dark purple hair that also had a darker purple and pink highlights in it. She wears a light blue button up with a red bow tie, she also wears a purple skirt with a star burst at the bottom. Behind her was a purple green eyed dog with a spiked collar  
"Fluttershy said that she'll be in here" She stated right as Pinkie yelled "INCOMING" before her and her dog was covered in streamer.

After leaving their streamer cocoon she yelled "Pinkie Pie?!" The pink haired girl stops in her tracks and gasped "Are you psychic!?"

"Umm no unless that's something you can do" "Not usually" "Well Fluttershy said that I can meet the head of the fall formal here." Pinkie ties up a yellow balloon before saying "Fluttershy huh. Don't let the shy thing fool you she can be a real meanie sometimes"

"Well I don't know about that" The Blue haired teen comments walking up to Pinkie. "Yeah she didn't seem that bad" The black haired teen adds also walking up as well.

"So who are you?" Sage asked

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She introduced "I'm here to apply for the fall formal."

"Fall formal. Hih Oh yeah we forgot to ask, but what is the Fall Formal?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah you're new so I'll explain. It's a dance we have every fall." Pinkie explained causing the bros the face-palm "Should had known" They muttered.

"Any who just fell this out and you are all set." Pinkie said pulling clipboard and a pin out of her hair.

Twilight grabs the pen with her mouth. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to react, but Sonic and Sage gave her a weird look 'That's weird' Sonic thought before looking as Sage. He looked like he was thinking the same thing. Twilight quickly correct herself and wrote her name.

"Wow your handwriting is horrible" Pinkie commented "It like you never held a pen before."

"Umm I guess you can say that." She smiled nervously.

Sonic and Sage crossed their arms. Keeping a close eye on Twilight, the two grow suspicious of her.

"Did anyone ordered a dozen boxes of apple cider." a blond haired girl with a green and white colored shirt with a jean color skirt said walking "Me! ME! I did! I DID!" Pinkie shouted "OK Big Mac can you bring in the rest." "Yep" said a orange color man with green colored eyes walking.

The cowgirl walk over to a table and places the cerate. "Hey your the three the stood up to Sunset earlier today" She informed as she pops the top of the bottle of cider and began to drink it. Sonic and Sage also took a bottle and began to drink as well.

"Twilight here is running for fall formal princess against Sunset." Pinkie stated causing the blond girl to choke a little in surprise

"Ah'd wouldn't do that if ah were you" Applejack informed "Sunset is the 2nd most backstabber here" "2nd to who?" Sonic asked before taking another sip of cider "Rainbow Dash." Twilight looked shocked and shouted "Rainbow Dash!"

Sonic and Sage's weird looks turned into glares. They both grew more suspicious. She acted as she knew this Rainbow Dash person.

"Yeah she both the caption of every sports teams and telling you see going to do something that completely shun it's off at the last minute." Applejack said angrily

"Thanks Applejack, but I really must do this" Twilight informed

"How'd she know that|!?" Sage muttered. "She's hiding something."

"Suit yourself I guess." She said before adds "Hey how did you know my name is Applejack."

"Ummm lucky guess/" Twilight said "Well look at the time. I better get going, see you around." She stated before running out with her dog in follow

"Sonic she's hiding something. Let's follow her." Sage whispered.

"Right." Sonic responded quietly before said "We'll see you girls later." Sonic commented as him and Sage follow Twilight.

"Their hiding something *Whispers to applejack* I think she's Psychic."

Applejack gave pinkie a confused look. "Yeah right." She sighed.


	3. Dimensional Crossers Meet

Sonic and Sage followed Twilight and her dog through the hallways. "Sage what do you think she's hiding?"

"Don't know, but the way that she was acting it's big." Sage commented.

The two teenagers kept a good distance between them and Twilight. She finally turned the corner into a dark part of the hallway. Sonic and Sage ducked behind a corner.

'Why the hell is this hallway dark?' Sage asked himself. As the two listen in to a conversation between Sunset and Twilight.

"I've should had know Princess Celestia would send her prize pupil to seal back my crown." She Chuckled.

"That's! My! Crown!" Twilight shouted back angrily.

"A crown? What crown?" Sage asked, while Sonic just shrugged "I don't know, But it sound's important."

The two then heard Sunset state "Whatever. Minor setback. I can easily get my crown back. I know this world like the back of my hand. Actually I rule this place." She then looked at Twilight, "While you know nothing. You barely got to this world and know nothing about it. You don't stand a chance."

Twilight glared at Sunset before asking "So why do you even need my crown!? I mean you want thought all this trouble for what exactly?"

Sunset grinned, "Easy. Pop quiz. What happens when you take an Element of Harmony into another world."

Sage and Sonic's eyes widened in surprise "Well that confirms our suspicions." Sage commented.

"OK so we found out that this Twilight girl, along with Sunset are from another dimension. That actually doesn't seem to out of it." Sonic muttered back.

Sage nodded before putting his hand on his chin "Right. Seeing that we're also from another dimension. It's easy to see."

Sonic and Sage were about to listen in once again, when two hands grabbed Sonic and Sage from behind. Normally Sage would had sensed this coming, but because they have no powers he didn't. Sonic and Sage were dragged into the dark hallway much to Twilight's surprise. 'Those were the two new kids. What are they doing here?' She then gasped 'Where they spying on us!?'

The two teens turned around to see three people that had a dog like appearance to the face and mouth. They also had dog collars for some reason. They were the diamond dogs

"You two again!" Sunset yelled.

"These two were spying on you." The smallest one said.

"Were they?" Sunset asked "They've learned too much destroy them. Twilight too." She commanded.

"With pleasure." The middle one said as they started creaking their knuckles. Sunset left so that they can deal with Sonic, Sage, and Twilight. Sonic and Sage got into a battle stance.

"Get'em boys" The leader said to the other two. Two of the Diamond dogs charge at Sonic and Sage.

As one of the Diamond dogs charge at Sonic, he dodges a punch before round house kicking him before punching in the face knocking him out in just two blows.

Sage had just a easy time as with his fight as he grabbed the guys fist before kneeing him in the gut causing the guy to pass out.

Both the Diamond Dog's leader and Twilight were surprised. These two just completely took both two Diamond Dogs out with only two to three hits.

'Just who are these two?' Twilight asked herself.

The Diamond Dog's leader just growled and began to run up to Twilight, however before he got even close to Twilight. Sage intercepted him with a punch to the gut, before throwing him into the lockers.

Sage said "Let hurry and get out of here before they wake back up." And with that the three of them took off.

* * *

In the one of the many Janitors closets of the school, Sonic, Sage, and Twilight all inform each other about the situations.

"Who are you two?" Twilight demanded as the two look at each other.

Sonic and Sage both nodded and said "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He gloated

"And I'm Sage, Sage the hedgehog." He informed.

"What you two are hedgehog in your world?" Twilight asked

"Yep." Sonic answered "Back in our world, I'm the fastest thing alive." He gloated.

Sage then informed "And I was know as the Hero of Chaos."

"Chaos?" Twilight cringed.

"Yeah. I was born with the power to control the Chaos Forces." He explained.

"Oh I get it." Twilight said before thinking 'So he's good version of Discord. His friend seems a lot like Rainbow dash from back home as well.'

Twilight's train of thought was interrupted however when Sonic asked "So who are you. And why are you here?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle the personal student of Princess Celestia of Equestria. My home world. I was sent here to get back my Crown/Element of Harmony back from Sunset Shimmer." Twilight began "Now I have to win the fall formal to get my crown back before anything bad can happen, and I only have a few days or else I can't return back home."

"Well why exactly do you need this Element of Harmony?" Sonic asked.

"The Element of Harmony are most power force in my World. And Sunset said that they act differently if you take them to another world."

"These Element of Harmony sound like the positive energy Chaos emeralds" He informed

"Well could bad. With that kind of power, it could spell disaster to not only this place but your world as well. we can't let Sunset get that crown. No matter what." Sage stated.

"Sage is right. If Sunset gets that crown. No telling what could happen." Sonic started "We'll help you out."

"You will!" She shouted out of joy hugging the two "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After their informational dump. The trio exit the Janitor's closets as Sonic asked, "So what now?"

"Sunset's right. I know nothing about this world. If I'm going to get enough votes then I need to do some research." Twilight said.

"Research?" Her dog said "But why?"

Sonic and Sage won't too surprised to see a talking dog. They've both seen talking dogs, plus the fact that they are talking animals themselves.

"Actually Twilight. You may be onto something." Sage started "We don't know anything about this world and we need to win a popularity contest. I little studying shouldn't hurt."

"I guess. Even though I'm against doing stuff like that." Sonic shrugged before they heard Twilight shout excitedly "Here it is the Library!" The female teen then rushed in.

Sonic facepalmed while Sage chuckled. In their live they've never seen someone get this excited about a library before. The two then look at each other before following suit.

Secretly The three were being followed by Sunset Shimmer. "So those to are also from another Dimension?" She asked herself before snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere came her two lackeys Snips and Snails AKA Dumb and Dumber. You decide who's who's. Anyways, Sunset then ordered them to bring anything that she can use against Twilight and to also keep an eye on Sonic and Sage. The two salute before bumping into each other and 'sneaking' into the Library.

Sunset sighed out of their stupidity and asked herself "Why do I get suck the dumb one?"

Sunset then lastly took out her phone before making a call. "Hey I got a job for you and your friend. You think you can do it….. I want you to take down two people their names are Sonic and Sage. I want them gone dead or alive…. Good. That'll work." She evilly smiled before bursting into evil laughter.


	4. Important Message

Sonic and Sage after heading into the library the two spot Twilight failing at trying to use a computer.

"Twilight. What are you trying to do?" Sage asked as he and Sonic walked up to her

"Like I said. I'm doing research on this box thing. It amazing. I press a letter here and it pops ups on that screen." Twilight then started doing awkward things like type to type with her head instead of her fingers. Unknowingly to the three, they were being recorded.

"Umm Twilight?..." Sonic started before "I don't think that's how it's used."

"Hey I experimenting with it. This is new to me. From another world remember." Twilight reinforced.

"Yeah right." Sage chuckled before asking "Actually I wanted to ask. What are you in your dimension. Obviously you're not human. So are you an animal or something?"

"I'm a pony or an Alicorn back home." Twilight said.

"Alicorn?" The two asked in unison.

"You don't know what an Ac-" she stopped herself when she realized her mistake. "Oh right. Well an Alcorn is pretty much a combination of an Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth pony." Twilight explained.

"OK that semi makes sense." Sonic said scratching his head confused.

"So they basically have the wings of a Pegasus a horn like an unicorn, and something that normal pony have." Sage clarified.

Twilight nodded "That the just of it. Anyways let's get back to the reason why we're here in the first place." The two nodded as they started their research.

As the three continued their research. Twilight started to do some embarrassing things like picking up books with her mouth. Sonic reluctantly pulled the book out her mouth and shook it finger showing her that's not how you do that. Next she tried to use the copying machine, but that ended up with her getting thrown back into Sage and landing on him in a very awkward position. Sonic chuckled before helping the two up as the two blush madly. Snip and Snails laugh as they got the whole thing before leaving to report to Sunset.

Moments later Sage and Twilight had to wrap up their research section as they got their five minute warning from the loudspeakers.

Twilight and Sage closed up the books they where reading and let a unison Yawn. The two looked around before back at each other. They were both missing someone. "Sonic/Spike?" They asked as the two came walking up to them. "*Yawn* Where have you been?" Sage asked.

"While you two where off in that book. Me and Spike here where setting up the place where we're sleeping tonight."

"What are you talking about." Twilight asked before it clicked "OH I haven't even thought about that."

"Me neither." Sage commented.

"Follow us." Spike said as the blue haired teen and purple dog lead the two to the higher floors, a place that look like no one's been there in a long time. The four reach a three makeshift beds made out of books.

"Creative." Sage chuckled.

Twilight smiled "I perfect you two. Thanks."

"No problem." Sonic and Spike say in unison.

"So what came up during you time in research?" Spike asked.

"Me and Sage found this." Twilight said showing Sonic and Spike.

"It's a yearbook." Sage began "We could find some interesting thing about the past things that happened at this school."

Twilight began to flip to though the pages as she found interesting before showing it. "Look. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and I guessing Rarity."

Suddenly perked up and asked "Rarity too!" Spike then regained his composure before saying "Great picture." The three just rolled their eyes at the sudden remark.

"Twilight. How do you know these girls." Sonic asked.

"They're the human versions of my pony friends in my dimension." Twilight informed.

Sage puts his hand on his chin before saying "OK makes sense, but from what I saw these people hated each other." Sage then looked at the yearbook, "But here they look like the best of friends."

"You think maybe Sunset spit them up?" Twilight suggested now laying on her book bed.

"I would put it past her." Spike said.

"But she wants your crown right. Like me and Sage said before, Sunset could do much worse if she gets her hand on the crown." Sonic added.

"Well Sonic. I while that is true, they were once friends only to be split up do to a single person's actions. That's kind of sad, but right now we can't worry about how or why they're not friends anymore-"

"But to reunited them." Sonic finished "I get you. If we can reunite these girls we'll have a bigger chance of winning this fall formal and keeping Sunset's dirty hands off of your crown."

"You three are right. Tomorrow we have to find a way to get these girls together. One way or another." Twilight informed before letting out one last big yawn, as they all say their good night's before falling to sleep

* * *

Sage opened his eyes only to see complete darkness. Sage looked around not moving before looking down and see a stain glass window.

"What the? Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly a red light circled the him before flashing a bright light. The light then turned itself into a familiar face Tikal.

"Hello Hero of Chaos." She began "It's nice to finally meet you in person. Sage the hedgehog." She smiled.

Sage got into a defeatist stance "Who are you?! And how do you know me?!"

"I am Tikal. I am not a threat to you or anyone you know. I am also the one that sealed Chaos into Master Emerald." She informed.

Sage dropped his stance "OK some where am I? And why am I here?" Sage asked.

"You in a dream. A dream I created using the Chaos energy you possess."

"My Chaos energy?"

"Yes. You are the very few ever born with the power to control the Chaos forces and not given to like most others."

"OK then explains how and where I am at, but why?"

"Because I have some very important message to give you." Tikal began "Twilight Sparkle you friend from another world. Her world would soon be in grave danger by one of the biggest threat they've ever encountered, and something her alone can't defeat."

"I understand. You want me to go to to Equestria to make sure things go smoothly. I get it."

Tikal nodded "I'll be counting on you and Sonic as well. I've seen his heroic deeds in person and you'll need him as well."

"Is that it?" Sage asked

"One more thing. You and your friend can still harness the power Chaos emeralds in the world you're in right now at anytime. Use them to get your powers back. Good luck, and let Chaos and Harmony shine over you and your friends." And with the final saying, Sage was blinded by a flash of white.

 _ **End of Chapter.**_


	5. Making up

Sage's eyes now flutter open as he reveals his eyes to the world. He looks to see Twilight and Sonic still sleeping along with Spike.

Sage pulled out the cyan emerald. "So we can get our powers back with this huh?" Sage held the emerald out high. He smiled as started hearing some slurs, he eyed the direction, as he saw Sonic starting walking up.

"Morning Sage." he greeted before asking "Why are you holding a Emerald?"

"Morning." Sage respond before saying. "And we need to talk it important." Sonic was confused before nodded heading to the other side of the library Sage started explaining. "A girl named Tikal came to in my dreams."

"Tikal?" Sonic reassured. "I can't believe it. This really is important if she showed up." Sonic said before Sage nodded.

"She told me about an upcoming danger coming to Equestria AKA Twilight's home word." Sage sighed know Sonic might like this. "I know you're not going to like this, but we can head home after this. We have to follow Twilight back to Equestria. Her world might be in grave danger and know that will gilt trip me to no end. And I go through that enough as it is."

Sonic nodded "I understand Sage. We can put off heading home for a little while longer. Saving Equestria is the top priority once we're done with this. Beside we have the Chaos Emeralds. We can head back anytime." Sonic informed smirking afterwards.

Sage smiled as well. "Your right, plus this new world could be packed with new friends and adventures. Anyways, let's not tell Twilight yet, she already worried as it is trying to get her crown back. We don't need her to worry about the more than she already is."

"Oh wait one more thing. Tikal said that we can use the Chaos emeralds still. She said that we can use them to get our powers back at anytime."

"That's great news. We can get our powers back and we have super state on standby for the Final Boss."

"The Final Boss? But why only Final Boss?"

"It's a quota." Sonic shrugged.

"I guess." Sage retorted while the two walk back to where Twilight is. The two get there as she started to waking up

"Morning guys." She greeted with a drowsy smile

"Morning." The two say in unison before Sonic said "Let get out of here. I'm pretty sure we have a lot to get done today."

Sage and Twilight nodded before the the began to exit the Library. As the three walk through the hallways, they've noticed a lot of the students laughing or chuckling at them. 'What's so funny?' Sage thought before looking at Sonic and Twilight. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Suddenly the three were pulled into a room. The three were now looking at a pure white girl purple curly hair, she was wearing a light blue shirt with a purple skirt. She had her hand on her chin. She then examing the three with measuring tape all over before going back to the position that she was in before.

"Umm what's happening here?" Sage asked with confusion his is voice. Before he could get an answer the girl suddenly went "AH HA!" As she went into her bag. She found what she was looking for and slapped it on to Sonic and Twilight.

Twilight now had a light and dark green outfit with blond hair, while Sonic looked like Scourge with the biker jacket and green undershirt, and sunglasses.

"Good no one will recognize you." She smiled.

Sage couldn't help but chuckle, causing him to get a small glare from the two.

"What's going on-" Sonic and Twilight was cut off by her now examining him.

"OK you're next." She said looking at Sage "I can't seem to find anything that fits your style. Maybe I can make you more like a goth. Which it too bad because your really cute." She commented.

"Umm Thanks. I guess" This is all that Sage got out as his cheeks started to turn red. he than caught a glimpse of Spike, he was giving Sage the mother of all death glares and growling. The girl then walked over to spike before she started petting him

"I've got to change you too." She smiled. Spike's eyes turned to hearts as he nuzzled her.

Just then Applejack walked into the room. "Wow you three are hard to find." She commented "I've been lookin' for you three."

Fluttershy was right behind her "Me too." She whispered.

Suddenly hanging for the door was Pinkie Pie "Me three~!" She cheered before running up to the three "New style. Looks great." She commented.

"I have an eyes for this type of thing." The purple haired girl said.

"So why were you three looking for us?" Sonic asked.

"Well we were mainly looking for Twilight, but it kind of involves you two as well." Fluttershy informed.

The three were confused until Pinkie took out her laptop and opened it. "It's not tooo bad.." She chuckled nervously before playing a video. The video showed all of the embarrassing things that she had done, including the part where Twilight fell atop of Sage. The worst part about that part is that they freeze framed it. Sage eyes winded as he blushed madly, Twilight did as well. Sonic however chuckled a little. Once the video was done no one said anything until Sage broke the silence

"Well that was-"

"Pretty bad." Pinkie finished.

Nervously Twilight asked "Has everyone seen this." All of them slowly nodded even Sonic and Sage did as they know the powers of the internet.

"Wait that I understand why Twilight need a disguise, but why me and Sage?" Sonic asked.

"Because your friends with her, and also you were in the video itself. Even if you wasn't people would still make fun of you for hanging out with her." The purple haired girl commented before introducing herself "OH the name's Rarity but the way."

"I guess that makes sense. And nice to meet you. I'm Sonic." Sonic greeted while he sat at a desk. Sage nodded and said "Nice to you as well. I'm Sage." he than started to lean against one of the walls in the room.

"What am I going to do now!" She shouted in frustration "Because of this. No one is going to vote for me at this rate!"

Fluttershy started padding Twilight on the back. "Well even if it doesn't make a difference. I'll still vote for you." Twilight let out a sigh before slamming her head on the table. "I-I mean you were nice enough to save me from Sunset." She then added "You two as well. I really appreciated."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up while Sage gave a wink and smile. Fluttershy blushed lightly at the two's motions.

"Well if your still going to run. Maybe I can help." Pinkie suggested.

"Word of advice. Don't take her help." Fluttershy blunted.

Pinkie lets out an annoyed scoff "Why are so you awful!?"

"Pfff. Says you Pinkie Pie. You're no better." Rarity remarked.

"What is that supported to mean!" Pinkie yelled obviously getting more and more angered.

"What it mean that I'll offer my help to someone who appreciate it!" Rarity shouted back as the three began to argue. Spike jumped into Twilight backpack for just in case reason. Sonic, Sage and Twilight were slowly getting annoyed.

"Listen here." Applejack spoke up causing all eyes to go on her. "Move on and get over it! The past is the past!" She said crossing her arms.

"Sure. Like how you never got over what happen between you and Rainbow Dash!" Rarity countered.

Sonic and Sage sighed 'Here we go again. They thought before they looked at each other with eyes of let get the hell out of here, but they knew they couldn't.

"That was different!" Applejack said "She lied about the softball team coming to my bake sale. She also made a liar out of me!"

"That is not different." The three other counteracted.

"Yes! It! IS!" Applejack shouted back.

Three were at it again, this time with Applejack included. Twilight was about to intervene as she was reaching her breaking point. Sonic was also reaching his boiling point as he was about to yell, but one other person beat both of them to it. Sage. He was both annoyed and angered. He had more than enough of these four.

 **"Shut UP!"** Sage exploded out of pure anger in a deep and dark tone with light dark aura. **"I swear it like listening to a four way married couple. Just shut up already!"** Sage just unleashed all the anger he had up to that point not only silencing everyone in the room, but also scaring them a little and shocking them. Sonic walked up to Sage and asked "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK. Sorry about that I just had enough of the arguing." Sage said before adding "Twilight can you hand me the yearbook."

She nodded before pulling out and handing him it "You were once friends right?" He asked showing them the photo.

"I reminder that. That was freshman year. Do you guys?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah we do." The others say in unison in sad tone.

Sonic then walked up and said "Well we think that something had happened." Sonic then balled his fist. "And I think that Sunset shimmer might have something to do with it."

"While that theory is nice. I doubt Sunset had anything to do with it." Rarity retorted.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Well it was Pinkie that ruined by silent auction but bringing fireworks and noisemakers." Fluttershy said.

"What, but I got a text saying that you didn't want a silent auction and wanted a party." Pinkie counted.

"Wait, I never sent you a text." Fluttershy responded.

"You didn't?" Pinkie asked surprised.

"Then it maybe wasn't Pinkie Pie that sent me E-Mails about volunteering to help with the decoration at the school function, only to find out that she done everything herself."

"I've never sent you any E-Mails." Pinkie replied.

'All the pieces are falling into place.' Sage thought as he smiled.

"So you Sunset that's the reason to why Dash never came to my bake sale." Applejack suggested.

"Well did you ever ask why Dash never came?" Sonic asked.

Applejack shook her head before depressingly looking at the ground taking off her hat. "Nope, Ah stopped talking to her after that."

Sage put his arm around her "Listen." He began. "It's never too late to say I'm sorry. Maybe now's the time to do it."

"Thank you Sage." She blushed as the group began to look for Rainbow Dash.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	6. Helping Twilight win the crown

Now at the school's soccer field. Rainbow Dash was practicing until Applejack came walking up to her.

At the stands, Sonic and friends all watch as their conversation.

"They're talking they're talking~!" Pinkie shouted as the two hugged.

"And there's the hug." Sage chuckled.

"That's a good sign." Rarity added.

Dash and Applejack walked over to the stands. "Dash this is Twilight, Sonic , and Sage." Applejack introduced as the three wave and flash a smile.

"So you are the three trying to dethrone Sunset Shimmer." Dash said.

"Well mainly Twilight. We're just here to help, but yeah." Sonic said.

"Finally. I'll help." Dash began hyping up Twilight "But only if you beat me in a Soccer game. One on One." This cause her to drop it fast.

"Hold on there Dash." Sonic detested. "I don't think Twilight's up for something like that against you. Tell you what. I'll go against you." Sonic said before being pulled by Twilight.

"What are you doing Sonic. I had this." She said.

"Well she the best athlete in this school, and you don't look like the greatest one in the world. I'll take your place and win." He than cocked a smiled "Plus she looks like a great challenge." Said Sonic.

"A great challenge. I'll be the biggest challenge you'll ever face." Dash remarked as both her and Sonic walk towards the soccer field. "First one to five goals win." Dash said cockily.

"Too easy. Let do it." Sonic remarked.

Dash dashed to the the Soccer ball which was in the middle of the field, however she was beaten by Sonic. Sonic then kicked the ball scoring a goal.

Sonic got the ball again but right when he was going to kick a goal Dash slid right passed him taking the ball and scoring a goal for herself.

Back that the stands Sage commented "Whoa this Dash chick is good."

"Well she is called the best athlete for a reason." Pinkie retorted.

Sage chuckled "Well than. I guess Sonic's going to have to change that."

Back to the game. It was tied up 4-4. Winner is whoever get that ball first.

"You good." Dash smiled "But not good enough." She commented as she took the ball form Sonic.

"We'll see about that." Sonic said taking the ball back. Dash ran after him keeping up. She managed to get the ball back, but not before Sonic take it back again. The two trade the ball for a while longer before Sonic finally got the upper hand when Dash goofed and kicked too far from her goal. Sonic got back to his goal and kicked in back making a full court goal shot giving Sonic the game.

"OH man that was a challenge." Sonic smiled as he saw Dash painting on the ground. Sonic walked up to her and held out his hand. "Good game." He smiled showing good sportsmanship.

Dash smiled. She usually hated losing, but this time it was different. It was like losing to herself. Dash grabbed his hand and hugged Sonic "Great game. That was awesome!" She shouted.

The rest came up. The girls were cheering while Sage clapped.

Sage commented "That was great."

"That was soo fun to watch." Pinkie also commented.

"For a moment their I thought you might had lost Sonic." Fluttershy emitted.

"Ha. I won't lose that easily." Sonic chuckled

"OK so how are we going to do this. How are we going to dethrone Sunset shimmer?" Dash asked.

"Let head to the Sugarcube Corner. We'll make a plan there." Applejack suggested as the gang all head there.

Now in the Sugarcube Corner. Sonic, Sage, and the rest of the mane Six start strategizing on how to help Twilight win the fall formal.

"All right no The fall formal is tomorrow and we need to get Twilight the votes she needs to win." Applejack started.

"Right now. The whole school treats Twilight like a laugh stock, all because of the video sunset posted." Sage added taking a slip from his milkshake.

Sonic finished his before he added "We'll need to focus on making the school see Twilight from a different point of view."

"Right, but the question is how?" Applejack conclude causing all the girls to put their hands on their chins and think.

"I got it!" Rarity suddenly shouted out causing everybody in the store to look at her at her. She blushed in embarrassment before, She sat back done and recomposed herself. "I mean. I've got an idea." She started as she walked over to her bag. She then dug through her bag before taking a pony ears and tail. "What if we wear these to show school spirit and a sign of unity. I remember during freshman year these were very popular." Rarity informed before started again "I mean all of us are very different, but on thing that we have in common is that we are all Canterlot Woundercolts. With these we could also show that Twilight united us, and that Sunset divided us."

The mane six all agreed to the idea by giving a thumbs up or smiling.

"That sound like a plan." Sonic stated

"We'll help in anyway we can." Sage added.

* * *

The gang excluded Twilight here all in the cafeteria. They were getting into position and waiting for the cue. All of them were wearing a blue sweater with horseshoe that looked like the letter 'C' on it with the Pony tail and ears.

All of them for the exception of Sage and Pinkie sat at a random table. Sage was leaning on a wall. While Pinkie was actually at the lunch line. She put her Pony ears and tail on, as she started to bang on the counter to a beat. Rarity followed with by stomping her feet to the beat and adding clips to it was well. Futtershy followed up by banging two empty cups on the table. Applejack was along with the beat with banging her hand and also clapping. Dash used a lunch tray to bang to the beat. Lastly Sonic and Sage tapped their feet to the beat, before Spike turned on the radio next to him as they started singing.

 **(Helping Twilight Win The Crown~Endless Possibility~ by ArcanaAaron and KingSpartaX37)**

 _ **(Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity)**_

 _ **Hey, hey, everybody**_

 _ **We've got something to say**_

 _ **We may seem as different**_

 _ **As the night is from day**_

 _ **But you look a little deeper**_

 _ **And you will see**_

 _ **That I'm just like you**_

 _ **And you're just like me.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **(Sonic)**_

 _ **This is my escape**_

 _ **I'm running through this world**_

 _ **And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **'Cause I know I can go**_

 _ **Where no one's ever gone**_

 _ **And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **But how will I know when I get there?**_

 _ **And how will I know when to leave?**_

 _ **We've all gotta start from somewhere**_

 _ **And it's right there for me**_

 _ **The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **(Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity)**_

 _ **Get up get down**_

 _ **If you're gonna come around**_

 _ **We can work together**_

 _ **Helping Twilight win the crown**_

 _ **So get up get down**_

 _ **'Cause it's gonna make a sound**_

 _ **If we work together**_

 _ **Helping Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Win the crown!**_

 _ **(Sage)**_

 _ **I see it, I see it**_

 _ **And now it's all within my reach**_

 _ **Endless possibility...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it now**_

 _ **It's always been inside of me**_

 _ **And now I feel so free**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

 _ **(Pinkie Pie)**_

 _ **Hey, hey hands up now,**_

 _ **We're sending a message**_

 _ **To the crowd**_

 _ **Hands wave up**_

 _ **Then come down**_

 _ **We party together**_

 _ **All around**_

 _ **(Rarity)**_

 _ **Generous, honesty,**_

 _ **(Applejack)**_

 _ **Laughter, kindness, loyalty**_

 _ **(Fluttershy)**_

 _ **Twilight helped us each to see**_

 _ **(Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **All that we can be!**_

 _ **(Sonic & Sage)**_

 _ **And so we'll carry on**_

 _ **My time to shine has come**_

 _ **I feel it**_

 _ **As fast as I can go**_

 _ **Straight to the top I know**_

 _ **You'll see it! (You'll see it!)**_

 _ **So please wake me up when I get there**_

 _ **It feels like I'm lost in a dream**_

 _ **I know in my heart that it's my time**_

 _ **And I already see**_

 _ **The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **(Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity)**_

 _ **Get up get down**_

 _ **If you're gonna come around**_

 _ **We can work together**_

 _ **Helping Twilight win the crown**_

 _ **So get up get down**_

 _ **'Cause it's gonna make a sound**_

 _ **If we work together**_

 _ **Helping Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Win the crown!**_

 _ **(Sage)**_

 _ **I see it, I see it**_

 _ **And now it's all within my reach**_

 _ **Endless possibility...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it now**_

 _ **It's always been inside of me**_

 _ **And now I feel so free**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

 _ **(Twilight Sparkle)**_

 _ **I'm gonna be myself**_

 _ **No matter what I do**_

 _ **And if we're different yeah**_

 _ **I want you to be true to you**_

 _ **If you follow me**_

 _ **We'll put our differences aside**_

 _ **We'll stick together and**_

 _ **Start working on that school pride!**_

 _ **(Sonic & Sage)**_

 _ **Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!**_

 _ **No, this is where my journey begins!**_

 _ **You're losing speed, you're losing your flow**_

 _ **But inside is a power you'll never know!**_

 _ **And let it out - it's inside you!**_

 _ **Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!**_

 _ **[Instrumental]**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **I see it, I see it**_

 _ **And now it's all within my reach...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it now**_

 _ **It's always been inside of me...**_

 _ **(Mane 6)**_

 _ **Jump up make a sound (Hey!)**_

 _ **Stomp your hooves turn around**_

 _ **Start now, make a change,**_

 _ **Gonna come around**_

 _ **Jump up make a sound (Hey!)**_

 _ **Stomp your hooves turn around**_

 _ **Canterlot Wondercolts**_

 _ **Help her win the crown!**_

 _ **(Mane 6 & Sonic & Sage)**_

 _ **Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it)**_

 _ **Stomp your hooves turn around (And now it's all within my reach)**_

 _ **Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility...)**_

 _ **Gonna come around**_

 _ **Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it now)**_

 _ **Stomp your hooves turn around (It's always been inside of me)**_

 _ **Canterlot Wondercolts (And now I feel so free)**_

 _ **Help her win the crown! (Endless possibility!)**_

 _ **Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (Endless possibility!)**_

 _ **Stomp your hooves turn around (Endless possibility...)**_

 _ **Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility!)**_

 _ **Gonna come around (Endless possibility...)**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

The crowed started cheering loudly as their performance ended. The group smiled and waved at the sheering crowd.

 **End of Chapter.**


	7. Preparations

It was night of the final day 24 hours remain and everyone was wearing the Woundercolt uniforms.

"Everyone looks fabulous." Rarity stated.

"These was a great idea Rarity." Twilight said.

Sage smiled "We just one song and everyone love Twilight now. I fell that was a little too easy."

"Well that song was amazing. Man who knew endless possibilities went so well with the other song we sang."

Suddenly everyone's smile dropped as Sunset walked past. She had a smirk on her face.

"Why is she so happy about. Twilight is going to become princess." Applejack said.

Sonic and Sage grew suspicious as the three when to Luna office. Sunset put on a angelic face as Luna opened the door and stepped out as Sunset yelled "Vise principal Luna! Something terrible had happened."

"Terrible what is it?" She asked before being lead to the Gym by Sunset. Sonic and Sage were in close follow.

Sonic and Sage peeked through the doors as they saw an trashed Gym. Everything was ruined. They was Sunset talking to Luna. "How could Twilight do this? Even after Sonic, Sage and Pinkie's good work." She said in a fake said tone before handing Luna a folder. The two narrow their eyes as Sage says "Come on. We got something to do." Sonic nodded before the two take off.

"Like I said before. I don't know what you're talking about." Twilight tell Luna as she is now in the vise principal's office. Sunset had framed her with picture of her 'Trashing the gym' and Twilight is trying to tell other wise.

Suddenly Sonic and Sage bust in and yell "Objection!"

"Wow is fun." Sonic commented before actually saying "Twilight was framed."

"Yeah we have proof here." Sage said hand Luna the real pictures. "Why is it so dark in here?" Sage asked opening the blinds.

"Well seeing this new evidence. You may continue running for princess of the fall formal." Luna informed.

Twilight ran up and embraced the two yelling "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"NO problem Twilight. It's what we do." Sage winked.

Luna then got up and said "Sadly we'll have to postpone the dance until tomorrow do to the damage." She then walked out.

Twilight eye winded at the sudden new. "Tomorrow. That'll be too late!" She shouted running out.

"Twilight!" The two yell in unison going after her.

* * *

Later that the Carousel Boutique. The rest of mane six were preparing for the fall formal. Suddenly Twilight busted in and went into the fitting room.

"Twilight are you OK?" Rarity asked.

"Fine!" She yelled hiding her panic as Sonic and Sage ran into the store.

"Where Twilight!" They asked in unison.

The girls point to the dressing room as the two sighed.

Moments later she comes out and Applejack asked "You OK?"

She signed "The fall formal isn't happening tonight."

"What!" Pinkie shouted.

"Yeah. Sunset and her lacks trashed the gym." Sonic added.

"What!" Pinkie screamed again.

"But it has to happen tonight." Sage finished.

Pinkie was about to shout again but Applejack stopped her.

Sonic and Sage sighed. They knew what Twilight was going to do. So they just let it happen.

"You see-" Twilight was however cut off but Pinkie.

"You're from an Alternate world and your a pony princess their and the crown as a magical element embedded in it and without it you can power up other magical element and won't protect your magical world and if don't get your crown back tonight you won't be able to return home for a really really long time." *Sqeee*

Sonic, Sage, Twilight and Spike were speechless. 'How'd she know." was the only thing going through their minds at the moment.

"I-I'm pretty sure that that's no." Dash assumed.

"Nope she hit the nail on the head." Spike said.

"He can talk?!" Rarity shouted.

"Well back home. I'm a fire breathing dragon." Spike said before he walked up to Rarity and asked "I would love a scratch behind the eyes."

She silently shook her head.

Sonic and Sage looked at each other. "Well there's no use hinder our secret as well." Sonic started.

Sage scratched behind his head "Yeah…. Umm we're also form another dimension."

"Yeah back home I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog fastest thing alive."

"And I'm Sage. Sage the hedgehog Hero of Chaos." The two informed causing more shook among the girls for the extension of Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"How'd you know?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Just a hunch" She answered causing Sonic and Sage to facepalmed. Hard.

"So you're a Pony?"

"And you two are Hedgehog?"

"All of you a form an alternate world?"

Everyone's eyes were on them three as they nodded.

"That is… Awesome." The girls then surrounded the newcomers.

* * *

Back at school the gang all stood in front of the ruin gym.

"I can't believe this!" Rarity exclaimed.

"If only I had a Party cannon. It's could be done super fast" Pinkie signed.

"It may seem impossible with with the superpower of teamwork we can do anything." Twilight said.

Applejack smiled "I expect nothing less from the next princess of the fall formal."

"Let's go."

"Rock on."

"Ha too easy."

"Let got going."

"Let's get busy."

"Come let's go."

Moments later the eight wasn't alone. The whole school was helping by the time they were done.

Sonic and Sage used super speed and agility to get the last few thing on the walls in and one the ceiling.

The two principal sister were now stating in front of the gym as they announced. "The fall formal is now back to tonight." And with that the crowd cheered.

Back at the Carousel Boutique.

"We pulled that off. I can't believe it" Fluttershy said.

Dash smirked. "Were awesome. Of course we could pulled it off."

"We're better than awesome. We're way past cool." Sonic added.

"No we're way past awesome." Sage correct as Rarity can in with a clothesline.

"Aright girl and guys. It's time to get ready and make this a night we'll never forget." She shouted as everyone started getting ready.

Sonic and Sage in another room had completely. Sonic was now sporting a black and blue dress shirt with gold cuffing and buttons, a white undershirt, and a black and red colored tie, the teen also had black and blue colored dress pants.

Sage had pretty much the same thing, but where he had blue was red and his cuffing and buttons were silver.

The two step out of the room to see that girls in their full dresses. "Whoa." They said in unison looking at the girls. The six giggle slightly before they eight head to the school.

End of Chapter.


	8. Sonic and Sage vs Prefinal Bosses

It is now night. The moon is almost at it's highest point. The Mane six plus Sonic, and Sage come in a limo that they were driving in. The eight step out eager to make this the best night ever and to have Twilight become princess, but mostly for the first reason.

As Sonic and Sage walked the girls to the school a lot of guys saw them with the mane six and muttering the world "Lucky." Sonic and Sage chuckled as those guys really think that they asked all of them to the dance.

While the eight walk to the gym. Sunset hiding in the janitor closet made on finally call. "You two ready?" She asked. "Good Good let them have it."

Sonic and Sage were about to enter the gym, but they both spotted two finger in the hallways. "Girls we'll meet you in their." Sonic started.

"Yeah we have one last thing to do." Sage finished as the two take off."

"What do you think that was about?" Dash asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

"No time to worry Let PARTY!" Pinkie shouted running into the gym with the other five in quick follow.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Sage. The two ran through the hallways. The two stop before looking around. "Where are those two?" Sage asked.

"Don't know. But keep your guard up." Sonic said as the two stand back to back. They then started hearing footsteps.

"Show yourself!" Sonic demanded.

"Who are you to give order. So you two are the ones Sunset told me about. You look like nothing special." The voice revealed himself. He was a teen the look exactly like Sonic, but green. He also wore a biker jacket and sunglasses. Thank his friend came behind him. This guy was also a teen. He look exactly like Sage's human form clothes and everything. He would also look like Shadow's too but only with gray highlights instead of cyan or red.

"Scourge/Mephiles!" They shouted in unison.

"So you know us." Mephiles laughed.

"Ha. So this mean that you know that we're the best and most brutal fights at this school." Scourge said.

Sonic and Sage just growled as they to continues "So Hedgehogs. Well you join us and help Sunset ruling or will we have to force you too." Mephiles convented.

"I'll give up running before I join you creeps! I'm Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive." Sonic yelled.

"And the day I join Sunset is the day I give up everything I live for. I am Sage the hedgehog the Hero of Chaos!" Sage shouted.

"And together we'll defeat you and Sunset Shimmer." They shouted in unison.

"Is that who you want it fine." Scourge and Mephiles got into a battle stance as Sonic and Sage did the same.

Sonic was taking on Scourge as he charge at him with his speed. Sonic tried to punch Scourge only for his fist to be grabbed. Scrouge then punched Sonic and face before kneeing him. Sonic manage to escape from his grasp and land a roundhouse kick and a one two punch combo before finishing with a uppercut. Sonic was about to go in with another combo but Scourge swept kicked him before punching him in the gut. Sonic however kicked Scourge causing him to get unbalanced before slamming him into a locker. Scourge wasn't finished yet as he wiped the blood from his face. Scourge tackled Sonic down before reaching into his pockets. He pulled and one of the Chaos emeralds and smiled evilly, while Sonic had a worried look.

"Ha now I have this. The gem that contain unlimited power." Scourge said as he started to glow as he held out his hand sending a power gust of wind into Sonic sending him flying.

While Sonic was fighting Scourge. Sage was fighting Mephiles. Mephiles gave out the first punch as Sage dodge before counting with uppercut. Sage then when in and did a roundhouse kick on Mephiles. Unfortunately Mephiles caught his foot and swung into the ground. Sage landed a kick with his other foot casing Mephiles to let go as Sage quickly got up. Suddenly Sage was punched in the gut before being kicked into a locker. Sage dodged another punch as Mephiles fist then right passed his face and into the locker. Sage chuckled before punching Mephiles in the face. Sage then did another roundhouse kick, before following up with an uppercut. Mephiles was getting frustrated before punching Sage in the gut again before following up with a powerful kick. This kick not only sent Sage flying but it also caused him to drop a Chaos Emerald. "OH no the emerald." Sage said as he tried to make a mad dash for it but was too slow as Mephiles picked it up.

"Behold the power of Chaos!" Mephiles said as started glow a dark aura as Sage let out a glop. Mephiles then blasted Sage with a large amount of Chaos energy. Sending Sage flying.

Sonic and Sage collide with each other after being blast with very powerful attacks. The two were were out of it they could stand they were completely helpless. They couldn't go any longer in this state.

"You days are coming to an end." Scourge chuckled evilly while he held out his hand again.

"Drown in Darkness." Mephiles said as he did the same.

Sonic and Sage each other embrace for what looks like their final time. The two unleashed their final attacks.

"Hmph. That's two people down." Mephiles said

"That didn't even last long." Scourge chuckled as the smoke started to clear. The two were shocked at what they saw. They both were unharmed and glowing. The Emeralds in Scourge and Mephiles' hand started to react that they orbited to Sonic and Sage. Now with a emerald in hand the two started to glow a brighter light.

The two opened their eyes and smiled "Ha. I'll never give up that easily." Sonic remarked.

"How about it Sonic. Let show them our true power." Sage smirked.

"Got it." Sonic said as they got engulfed in the light.

The two began to undergo a Transformation, Their arms and legs got shorts. Their nose got longer. Their hair turned into Quills. Their gloves went back to normal Everything went back to normal as the two had transformed into their hedgehog selfs.

"It good to be back." Sonic gleaned.

"Alright the real battle begins now!"Sage shouted.

Scourge and Mephiles were surprised at the two sudden transformation before Scourge was hit by a Spin Dash homing attack combo by Sonic.

Sage then ran loading a very powerful Chaos impact, which was a punch load with Chaos energy into Mephiles' face. Sonic then did his Sonic wind stunning them both before Sage unleashed bunch of Chaos Spears. Knocking both Scourge and Mephiles out cold. Sage than used Chaos lock on both of them so that they couldn't escape for a while.

"Ahhh it good to be back." Sonic commented.

Sage head his head. "Man I sense a large amount of energy coming from outside the school." He then turned to Sonic "And That's not a good thing." Sage said.

"Alright let's not waste any more time." Sonic said dashing off with Sage in follow. It was time for the grand finale


	9. The Final boss Sunset Shimmer

Sonic and Sage make a mad dash out of the school and into the front court yard. They saw the name six along with the Sunset and her lackeys in front of the statue with a sledge hammer in Sunset's hands.

"Girls!" Sonic yelled as the two now hedgehog. Ran up to them as the girls give the two a confused look.

"Sonic? Sage?" Twilight asked.

"In our true forms." Sage smiled getting a shocked looks from the other girls. "Now let's finish this."

The two got into a stance "Don't come any closer rats." Sunset threatened to two causing them to stop immediately. They growed that the world 'Rat' "So Twilight what would it be. You can go home and leave the crown her with me or, keeping it and you'll never return back home. That goes for both you and your hedgehog friends over there." She said evilly.

The girls and two hedgehog looks and Twilight. They all waited for her answer.

"No." Twilight reponed.

"What!" Sunset yelled not expecting that answer. "Don't you see what I'm about the do to the portal."

Yes, but I've also seen what you can do here. Equestria will find away to survive without my magic. I am not giving you this Crown." She then looked at Sonic and Sage. Obviously they were also shocked by her answer. "But at least allow Sonic and Sage to head back home. They deserve it" Twilight said looking down.

"Twilight…" The two say in unison. They couldn't believe this. She'll risking not going home herself to sent them two back. The two hedgehog started to teared up and smiled

"No if you stay. We stay." Sage started as the two then looked at Twilight.

"Then we can't leave you behind or anyone behind. We're friend and our friendship is what keeps us going. We have what we need. Our world can survive without us either." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'll never forget this." Twilight smiled as the three share a hug. The group hug suddenly got bigger as the rest of the mane six joined.

The as the eight unlock the hug as Dash commented "You three are awesome."

"I can believe all of you would do that for us." Applejack said

"Oh and by the way. Your Hedgehog forms looks so cute." Fluttershy complemented.

"Thanks." The hedgehog commented in unison.

Sunset counted get get frustrated at the three untill she finally snapped. "OH they are sooo Special!" She yelled before he tackled Twilight to the ground trying to get the crown. The crown started rolling a away.

Sonic dashed toward the crown picking it up before running off. Sonic ran up to the front doors only to see Sunset hot on his tail.

"Spike!" Sonic shouted as the through the crown to the dog. He caught and ran the other direction before being cornered by Snips and Snails.

"Over here." Dash said as Spike throws the crown to Dash. Catching it a backflip before Snips and Snails try to take the crown from her hands.

"Sonic!" She shouted tossing it the the blue hedgehog.

He then yelled out "Sage." Sonic throw the crown to the black hedgehog as he did a backflip off the wall of the school before throwing it to Fluttershy. She surprisingly caught it before being rushed by Sunset and her lackeys. She was paralyzed in fear before Applejack lassoed her. Snips got it after that Pinkie took it before tossing it to Rarity, she tossed it to Twilight before she just throw it over her head and into Sunsets hands.

The Mane six and two hedgehog glared and Sunset as she began to put on the crown. "Finally. The power of Magic in my hands. The most power you can ever imagine."

The crown started to glow as she put it on. A flash of white light blinded the eight as the Magic of the crown started corrupting Sunset. She started looking more doimnic in look. Her skin turned red. Her clothes started looking more like draggs, She grew wings and a tails.

Demon Sunset Shimmer chuckled before releasing two beams at her lackeys. Turning them into the same thing.

"This is going to be soo cool." One exclaimed as Sonic and Sage got into battle stance. Twilight's shock was turned to anger and hatred before hearing a lot of the students running back inside.

The two hedgehog now stood back to back with the rest of the mane six as the demonic versions of Snips and Snails stared them down as Sunset started monologuing. "I had to go through so many hoops just to make it this far. Just for this Crown." She started "I should been the princess all along." She then shrugged. "But I'll let bygone be bygones. You fools will be loyal to you new Princess!" She roared pulling apart the wall. He flew and inside and began to use the magic of the crown to hypnotize all the students. "Bring them to the portal." She order only to be stopped by Sonic, Sage, and Twilight. "Oh and i was lying. I don't want this pitiful world. I want Equestria! And with this new army I'll get it."

"No you not!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight's right. You not going to get away with it!" Sage exclaimed.

"We'll stop you like every other villain the crosses our path. You well not succeed Sunset. And We will emerge victorious!" Sonic added.

"OH and what do you have? Your pet rats may powers, but even they have no match for me. I am invisible with this crown. You can't stop me. You have nothing."

"You're wrong. They also have us!" Dash yelled. The five ran up the the three as they smiled.

"That's humorous. The gang is together with the addition of two pet rats." Sunset then started to Charge up a fiery shot. "Twilight need to be dealt with and if you seven want to be die as badly then soo be it. Good Bye!" Sunset fires the shot, as the eight embrace. The shot hit everything went red.

Sunset evil laughed before her face turned to shock. They were still alive as seven gems along with a magical aura cover the girls as the hedgehog started glowing.

The started to raise from the group as they balled their first. The Emerald began to orbit around them.

Twilight smirked "The Magic contained in my element-"

"Plus the power of Positive energy of Chaos and friendship." Sage added.

"Equals a force not even you can stop!" Sonic yelled as him and Sage send out and explosion of golden energy. They have turned Super, just then was well. The girls began to Transform as well. Getting Pony ears, Tails, and for Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy wings.

"What is this?" Sunset asked as Sonic charged at her at lightings speeds slamming into her. Sage followed up with a barrage of Chaos lances, before unleashing a very powerful Chaos beam. It was Sonic turn he blasted her with a powerful Sonic wind, blue tornado and homing attack combo. Sunset tryed to attack with a massive fireball with Sage just reflected back. Sonic finished her with a power dropkick sending her to the ground. As Sage then unleashes a point blank Chaos Blast.

"You You You. You horrid little annonce! I hate all of you soo much!" Sunset yelled as she's too weak to get back up. The hedgehog looked at the girls as they formed a heart with their hands. The hedgehog go into the middle if it was they fell every power thoughts and feelings coursing through body.

The eight then yelled "Elements of Harmony!"

"Loyalty!"

"Hostesty!"

"Generosity!"

"Kindness!"

"Laughter!"

"Magic!"

And just for fun Sonic and Sage yelled one too.

"Courage!"

"Fate!"

"These that the traits of the Elements of Harmony. And together they create a power that even you can't imagine. You may have that crown, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't weld it properly." Twilight started.

"You know why you can weld at?" Sonic asked. Because Sunset! You don't have-"

The eight then yelled in unison "The Magic of Friendship!" A Flash of white followed by a rainbow colored aura covering the Hedgehog. The two in a split second notice blasted towards Sunset with a Rainbow Trail. The hedgehogs combine their powers by combining their powers Sonic and Sage Slammed directly into Sunset. I bright light overtook the area everything started turning back to normal. The mind controled kids and and Snips and Snails all when back to their original states.

All of the mane six was knocked out on the ground. Sonic and Sage were still in their super forms paining hardly hardly staying afloat. They dropped to the ground and on their knees as the girls began to wake up.

"You… Girls… Alright…" Sonic asked turning back to normal panting still. Sage started coughing a bit as he turned back as well.

I think we should be asking you two that." Twilight said looking at the weakened Hedgehogs.

"We're fine" She smirked as him and Sonic slowly get up.

"That wasn't the hardest final boss ever." Sonic commented.

The two then fist bump "But we fulfilled that quota of yours."

"What'd I tell you." Sonic laughed "We always save Super sonic for the Final Boss."

"Or Super Sage or Super Shadow Oh Oh and don't forget Super Silver."

They all shared a brief laugh before turning to the giant crater. Laying in it was Sunset, back in her human form purified.

The eight look down the crater as Twilight began to talk "You'll never rule Equestria Sunset."

"All the power you had is now gone." Sonic countied.

"Tonight. You showed people what's inside your heart. Pure darkness and Chaos." Sage added a little harshly.

Sunset started tearing up "I Sorry. I Soo Soo sorry. I Never knew about the power of friendship or any other method." She cried.

"Sunset. The power of friendship doesn't only live in Equestria. Is everywhere including here" Twilight informed.

"B-But All I've been doing his driving people apart." Sunset sobbed.

"But you also have the power to drive people together." Sonic said.

"And if you don't know." Sage motioned the the rest of the mane six "I'm willing to bet that they're going to help."

The whole group smiled as Spike said "Looks like it's all over." Some of the student start talking among themself.

"Really you can deal with two super powered talking Hedgehog, but not a talking dog." Spike yelled pointing at the hedgehogs as the grinned sheepishly before they started laughing again as they see Celestia approving Twilight.

"I believe that this belongs to you." She started "You a true princess that inspires other to follow you instead of forcing. You've shown a lot and are cable of going anywhere. I hope from wherever you are. Other can see that was well." She then placed the crown in Twilight's head.

Twilight smiled and nodded "I will and I'll do."

And with that the crowed cheered.

* * *

It was back at the Party both hedgehogs were on Stage and they looked like that they're about to sing. Sonic and Sage had an guitars and mics in hands.

"Listen up Canterlot High. Before we leave here tonight, we are going to rock this night with out favorite song 'Live and Learn'"

The hedgehog of course started the the famous guitar riffs before they began to sing.

 _ **(Live and Learn by Crush 40)**_

 _ **Can you feel life**_

 _ **Moving through your mind?**_

 _ **Ooooooooh,**_

 _ **Looks like it came back for more**_

 _ **Yeah...**_

 _ **Can you feel time**_

 _ **Slippin' down your spine?**_

 _ **Ooooooooh,**_

 _ **You try and try to ignore**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **But you can hardly swallow**_

 _ **Your fears and pain**_

 _ **When you can't help but follow**_

 _ **It puts you right back where you came**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **From the works of yesterday**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **If you beg or if you borrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **You may never find your way**_

 _ **WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah.**_

 _ **Can you feel life**_

 _ **Tangle you up inside?**_

 _ **Yeah,**_

 _ **Now you're face down on the floor!**_

 _ **Oh,**_

 _ **But you can't save your sorrow**_

 _ **You've paid in trade**_

 _ **When you can't help but follow!**_

 _ **It puts you right back where you came**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **From the works of yesterday**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **If you beg or if you borrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **You may never find your way**_

 _ **Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!**_

 _ **[Guitar solo]**_

 _ **"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" is sung in the midst of the solo**_

 _ **There's a face searchin' far, so far and wide.**_

 _ **There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find.**_

 _ **Hold on to what if!**_

 _ **(Hold on to what if!)**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **From the works of yesterday**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **If you beg or if you borrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **You may never find your way**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **From the works of yesterday**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **If you beg or if you borrow**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **You may never find your way!**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Live and learn!**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

The group of eight all then share a final group photos, before leaving.

* * *

Eventually the party had to nad come to an end. Sonic, Sage, Spike and Twilight were all saying their goodbyes.

"Look after sunset for me." Twilight asked.

"Of course we will. She has a lot of apologizing to do." Rarity said.

The group now look at Sunset who was tasked to fix the damages. "Wait intill she see the place here we fought Scourge and Mephiles. She going to flip." Sage chuckled.

"I didn't think of the." Sonic laughed.

"I going to miss you Spiky and Sonic." Pinkie said c

"We'll miss you too. Pinkie Pie. We'll miss all of you!" Sonic said.

"We'll see each other again. We promise" Sage smiled as they all share a group hug.

Sonic, Sage, and Twilight look at each other and nodded before heading to the portal.

"You know that crown suits you." Spike commented.

"It looks good." Sonic added.

"Kind of fitting." Sage also added.

"Aren't are you going to your own portal?" Twilight asked.

The two shook their heads. "Nope we're sticking together for a little while longer." Sonic informed Twilight.

"She have something to do in your word, plus it sounds interesting." Sage explained.

"OK then are we waiting for." Twilight said as She along with Sonic, Sage, and Spike all walk into the portal seconds before it closed

* * *

Meanwhile back in Equestria. The pony versions of the mane six were waiting around for Twilight to return back.

The Portal then flashed for a second as Twilight stepped thought. Unbalance do to standing on all two legs until she landed back on all fours.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted softly

"Finally you back." Dash said.

"And you got your crown." Rarity Smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Pinkie said hugging Twilight.

Applejack wiped a tear from her face. "We were so worried."

"Is Sunset OK?" Princess Celestia asked.

"She'll be fine. I let her in good hands." Twilight said.

"Hands? what are hands?" Dash asked causing the lavender alicorn to chuckle.

The portal flashed again as Spike fell out and into Twilight. Suddenly two other fingers flew out as well slamming into the wall. The figures reveal to be Sonic and Sage they slid down the wall before land on the floor.

"Oche. remember when I said that I never wanted to do that again. Yeah I meant it." Sonic groaned shaking his head.

"I swear. I hate dimensional travel." Sage blunted out before him and Sage see the surprised and shocked look on the ponies faces before Dash asked. "Humm Twilight who are these two."

Twilight smiled sheepishly before introducing her new friends. "This is Sonic and Sage the Hedgehog. These two are new friends form an entirely different dimension that this one."

All her friends yelled one thing "WHAT!"

End of Chapter


End file.
